This invention relates to roof bows and more particularly to a roof bow such as is used to support roof covering of a truck, van or trailer.
The invention is in the same general field as the Roof Bow Device shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,700,277 issued Oct. 24, 1972, and involves an improvement thereover.